


Ticklish

by Koffee



Series: Short Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: Asahi asks Nishinoya a very important question.





	Ticklish

“Are you ticklish?” Asahi whispered, in between kisses against Nishinoya’s neck.

Nishinoya was to caught up in the moment for his mind to register what Asahi was asking. He was too focused on his boyfriend’s large hands cascading up and down his sides like a river of heat warming him up.

“Ooh, I don’t know…” Nishinoya answered absentmindedly, he was to focused on the sweet brown eyes staring down at him to answer coherently.

Asahi smiled and suddenly began tickling Nishinoya.

“Ahhhh!! Asahi!!!” Nishinoya laughed, “Oh my god, you asshole!”

“Hm?” Asahi pecked a kiss on Nishinoya’s lips, “I just love the sound of your laugh, it’s too quiet in here.”

“You like it loud?” Nishinoya asked, with a sly smile.

“Only when the sound comes from you.”

Nishinoya wrapped his arms around Asahi’s shoulders and kissed him across his cheek and over his lips, promising, “I’ll be as loud as you want me to be.”


End file.
